Fortalezas Gemelas
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: Cuando los almirantes Rick y Lisa Hunter desaparecen junto con la matriz de protocultura, su única hija Elyn es enviada por Tirol a la Tierra para ayudar en su búsqueda. Precuela de Under The Shadow.


**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek, aunque el dueño de derechos actualmente es Warner Bros.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"_.

 **World:** Robotech

 **Ubicación:** Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Diciembre, 2044

 **Personaje:** OC (Elyn Hunter)

 **Número de Palabras:** 900

 **Advertencias:** Precuela de Under The Shadow

 **Beta Reader:** MNatalia

* * *

 **Fortalezas Gemelas**

Su vida no estaba mejorando. Eso era algo que Elyn sabía y aceptaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Había sido durante muchos años la hija única dentro de una familia respetable. Desde que tenía memoria vivió entre militares y estrategias. A muy corta corta supo que le gustaría llegar a ser. Y aún después de todo eso, siempre tuvo el deseo de algo más en su vida. Y ese algo iba a suceder, hasta aquellos terribles días.

Elyn finalizó la transmisión después de darle algunas pequeñas palabras de ánimo a su padre, las cuales sabía que nunca alcanzarían para calmar su angustiado corazón. Y no era para menos. Ella acababa de perder un hermano, sus padres perdieron a un hijo. Apretó los puños de forma que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Iba a asegurarse de poder tomar una parte de aquel que le quitó a su familia.

* * *

Un año más tarde todos dentro del SDF-3 habían desaparecido y ella estaba en camino a la Tierra. A sus veintitres años no debería poseer el rango de Capitán y no debería ser quien diera las órdenes en el enorme buque que era el SDF-6.

—Capitán, estamos saliendo del hiperespacio —le informo su primer oficial, Jamie Carter.

Un momento después del anuncio y frente a sus ojos apareció un mundo azul junto a su luna, tal como aparecían en los textos. Era lamentable que nunca hubiese podido conocer el planeta de sus padres. Ella había nacido en el espacio, dentro de la enfermería del SDF-3, para más tarde llamar hogar a Tirol.

—Activen las comunicaciones, vamos a enviar un mensaje al General Reinhardt.

Después de unos segundos de espera, en su monitor apareció el rostro del que ahora era la mayor autoridad de las fuerzas Robotech.

—Señor, Capitán Elyn Hunter solicitando acercamiento al planeta —se presentó.

—Solicitud aceptada, Capitán. Aunque debo preguntar quién le envía.

—Fui enviada por el consejo de emergencia de Tirol, que se encuentra en este momento en una crisis. El resto de la misión es confidencial, señor —Elyn se dio cuenta de la mirada de su superior—. Debido a eso es que solicito una reunión con usted.

—Se harán los arreglos necesarios.

* * *

El SDF-6 aterrizó sin problemas en la nueva base principal de la Tierra y Elyn dio orden de descanso. Al bajar de la nave se encontró con Reinhardt junto a quien ella suponía era su mano derecha.

Después del saludo militar pertinente, Elyn se acercó para abrazar con fuerza a Vince Grant, quien se lo devolvió como alguien que no ve a un hijo después de mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Grant le sonrió.

—Es bueno verte. Nunca espere que esos locos generales te enviaran aquí.

—Y yo nunca espere ser Capitán, y aquí estoy —Elyn se señaló a sí misma. Dándose cuenta de que había ignorado a Reinhardt se dio la vuelta para ver una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció al segundo después.

—Un placer conocer a otra Hunter —ella estrechó la mano que el general le ofrecía.

* * *

—Básicamente, mi misión es llevarlos hasta el SDF-5, el cual no está equipado ni con tecnología sombra, ni con Syncro cañones —Elyn hizo una pequeña pausa—. Esta superfortaleza junto con el SDF-6 fueron construidos como pares, de forma que están perfectamente capacitados para acoplarse y formar solo una fortaleza.

—¿Y qué beneficio nos proporcionaría utilizar dos fortalezas como una? —pregunto Reinhardt.

Elyn activó uno de los hologramas que llevaba con ella.

—Si las superfortalezas se conectan existirán dos beneficios, según me explicaron los técnicos en Tirol. ¿Recuerdan la barrera que el doctor Lang desarrollo en el SDF-1?

—Por supuesto —respondió el doctor Nichols, quien se encontraba como asesor en la reunión, rápidamente—, aunque después de determinado tiempo aquella barrera se sobre calentaba.

—El primer beneficio de la unión es una barrera o escudo tan potente como aquel. Utiliza una tecnología muy parecida, pero solo está activa mientras las fortalezas están unidas —Elyn sonrió ante las miradas de la sala—. Lo segundo tiene más que ver con la actual situación. Según tengo entendido el SDF-3 fue visto por última vez cerca de un agujero negro —una mirada triste paso por sus ojos, lo cual todos pudieron ver—. Nadie está completamente seguro de que sucede allí, por lo que cualquier cosa relacionada a ellos son meramente especulaciones, pero en el supuesto caso de que pudiéramos hacer algo tan arriesgado como acercarnos, el mismo escudo nos proporcionaría protección contra la radiación y una vía de escape.

—Suponiendo que estuviéramos dispuestos a enviar personal para el SDF-5, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarán en encontrar este buque? —preguntó Vince Grant.

—Un salto hiperespacial —respondió Elyn sin dudar.

* * *

A la salida de la reunión, Louie Nichols la hizo detenerse en la mitad del pasillo.

—Nunca había visto a nadie que no fuera un oficial técnico hablar de esa forma.

—Yo nunca había visto un oficial técnico tan joven —Elyn le guiño un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Louie.

De pronto a un lado de Nichols apareció una mujer de pelo rojo, casi rosado la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme que no había visto nunca antes. Louie se sobresaltó con su presencia, pero la presento rápidamente.

—Hola, Janice. Te presento a la Capitana Elyn Hunter.

—Mucho gusto —Janice sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—Para mi también. Si me disculpan debo retirarme para preparar mi nave —Elyn sonrió antes de avanzar por el pasillo rápidamente.

—Iremos con ella, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _Primera vez que trabajo con beta y debo decir que aunque es difícil, valió la pena para mí. Ahora falta lo que piensan ustedes :)_


End file.
